


#Davani

by Radami



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Fluffy, Lovebird, M/M, Uruguay NT, brazil nt, paris saint germain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:34:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7319056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radami/pseuds/Radami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This supposed to be a dabble. IDK why I felt it’s tooooo long DX …. Anyway please bear with my English.</p>
    </blockquote>





	#Davani

**Author's Note:**

> This supposed to be a dabble. IDK why I felt it’s tooooo long DX …. Anyway please bear with my English.

It was about 9 o’ clock in the night as Edi drove David home. He was afraid if his friend was a bit drunk, so he couldn’t let him made it alone and offered him help.  The car stopped as the red light on. Edi turned to David who kept himself busy with his smartphone now, then he felt pity when realizing how he had a few minutes left before back to his real world where there is nothing. Especially after disqualified from UCL at quarterfinal for the 3th time from losing to Manchester City, nothing in the world seemed to bring him to joy, but David. And he already found the only good part of this defeat, it is how he could stick around with his dearest friend by the reason such consoling each other without anyone suspected anything.

“I bet you never knew this.”  David grinned and raised his cellphone to show something on its screen and scrolled through plenty of pictures of himself and Edinson being with each other covering with smile and joy on the pitch, some was their celebration after scoring,  some was occurred in training session or usual event where the club PSG hold and some where they were in any activity beside those usual club’s.

“So?” Edi asked as if he didn’t find anything unusual. But smiled as he felt it looked so much adorable to see these as third person.

“That’s it.” A mischievous smile bored on David’s face before he scrolled the screen to the header of the application’s interface and showed the other man again what its written on there.

“ _Davani_?”  Edi’s eyeblow were raised questioningly as if he thought that word was misspelled directly to his name. But after automatically linked it throughout those pictures he just saw, his face just went flushed as if he acknowledge something. “Wait….don’t say…..”

“Yes, it’s David and Cavani _combination._ A hashtag of _us!_ ” David said proudly especially the last word and kept scrolling through the application to those pictures and articles. “Look, there are many girls out there thought as if we are in relationship.”

Edi’s eyes widened of surprising and couldn’t help let out asking “How did they know?” And  when he realized what he had just said, his face went flushed before turned away.

“No. They know nothing” David shrugged before motioned himself closer to the striker and whispered in his ear  "…compared to what we actually are so far.”


End file.
